<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Месть королевы Анны by WTF_History_Porn_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926109">Месть королевы Анны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020'>WTF_History_Porn_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Drama, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Роковая ошибка знаменитого пирата.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_History_Porn_2020: спецквест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Месть королевы Анны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эдвард Тич (Черная Борода) является прототипом капитана Флинта из романа Роберта Стивенсона «Остров сокровищ». В то же время в самом романе он упоминается как «сущий младенец» по сравнению с Флинтом.<br/>Также считается, что знаменитая песня «Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца» сложена про людей, которых Тич оставил на острове Сундук мертвеца.<br/>Предупреждения: ООС, смерть персонажа. Авторская версия происхождения названия корабля Черной бороды «Месть королевы Анны». Возможны исторические ошибки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Вернемся в Англию, сменим имена, купим трактир, — говорил Нед, отхлебывая вино. — Я это дело знаю, уж поверь мне — мой папаша был трактирщиком, пока не разорился. Чтоб не вызвать подозрений, не будем объявлять сразу много денег. Припрячем их и станем прикупать соседние земли, будто накапливаем потихоньку торговлей. Со временем выйдем в почтенные землевладельцы, черт возьми!</p><p>Эдвард — Нед для самых близких друзей, известный миру как пират Черная Борода, был сейчас в «отпуске» — три его корабля прятались в одной из диких бухт Северной Каролины, большинство команды было в увольнении в соседнем городке. Сам Нед валялся в каюте своего шлюпа с подходящим названием «Приключение» в приятной компании.</p><p>Его друг и любовник Джонни в ответ хмыкнул:</p><p>— Все это хорошо. Вот только... </p><p>— Что «только»? — насторожился Нед. Смело глядевший в лицо любой опасности, сейчас он почему-то не на шутку разволновался.</p><p>Джонни засмеялся, глянув своими бесстыжими глазами, положил руку в пах и качнул голым членом:</p><p>— Я ведь не баба. У нас с тобой не получится стать почтенным семейством.</p><p>У Неда от сердца отлегло: Джонни сомневался, что у них получится, но не отказывал ему. Хотя с чего он вообще взял, что тот решит отвергнуть сердце своего капитана вместе с его немалой кубышкой? </p><p>— Это ничего. Сойдешь за моего брата, — Нед с невольной нежностью провел рукой по лицу «брата», тот потерся об нее щекой, и Нед понял, что он согласен. Джонни был лет на десять моложе Неда — уже не новичок, но еще не ветеран.  И у него была самая красивая улыбка по эту сторону <a> папского меридиана</a>. </p><p>— Нам просто придется покрепче держать язык за зубами. Но нам бы пришлось держать его за зубами, даже если б мы не трахались, не так ли?</p><p>Джонни в ответ засмеялся. Они лежали, полуголые и ленивые после хорошего перепиха, а перед мысленным взором Неда вставал большой трактир с какой-нибудь залихватской вывеской и кучей пристроек. Может быть, на вывеске будет изображено сердце — привет его старому доброму флагу. Дьявола в вывеску он вставлять, конечно, не станет. Может быть... Он вспомнил что-то и помрачнел:</p><p>— Жаль только, что придется пресмыкаться перед всеми этими дворянчиками. Здесь-то они у меня в ногах валялись! — он махнул рукой с бокалом, и вино расплескалось на постель. — Ну да ладно. Иначе спокойной жизни нам не видать.</p><p>Нед начинал матросом на <a>приватирском</a> корабле. Тогда еще шла война, называемая войной королевы Анны, и ее величество благосклонно относилось к тем, кто грабил ее врагов, щедро раздавая им<a> каперские и репрессальные грамоты</a>, дававшие морским разбойникам «право на возмездие». </p><p>Хорошие это были времена — в память о такой грамоте, данной ему королевой, он даже назвал свой главный корабль «Месть королевы Анны». Но с окончанием войны те времена безвозвратно канули в прошлое — из помощников Англии пираты превратились в досадную помеху, и королева стала преследовать своих бывших союзников.  Вскоре она умерла, но ее преемник был в этом полностью с ней солидарен. Нед уже тогда понял, что пора менять занятие, однако он только что стал капитаном, только почувствовал свою силу и только дорвался до возможности добыть действительно много денег, так что не мог упустить своего шанса. Но он всегда помнил, что это не может продолжаться долго, если он не хочет закончить свою жизнь на рее: даже если ты силен и крут, тебе не справиться с целым государством, ополчившимся против тебя.</p><p>— Они со страху только мою бороду и запоминают, — заявил он, салютнув Джонни бокалом. — А я возьму да и сбрею ее! </p><p>— Не жалко? — тот засмеялся и, запустив руку под его знаменитую бороду, погладил его по груди. Пальцы так пощекотали кожу, что Нед подумал, не стоит ли устроить второй раунд их постельных игрищ, но тут послышался крик дежурного:</p><p>— Опасность!</p><p>Оба пирата скатились с кровати. </p><p>— Подожди! — сказал Джонни. — Не забудь свою кирасу. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Два шлюпа под английскими флагами гнали их перед собой. Оставшейся при Неде команды хватило только на одно «Приключение», и он решился прорываться на нем в открытое море, бросив свои другие, пустые корабли.  Сейчас он мерил шагами палубу, сжимая в руке бесполезную подзорную трубу. Досада жгла его — страшно жаль было оставленного имущества, да и ребят своих он бросил. Они, конечно, рассыпались сейчас по городу и их не так легко поймать, но и бежать им тоже особо некуда.  </p><p>Но силы были неравны, а опасность нешуточной. Однако, казалось, что-то шло не так — на шлюпах-противниках было очень мало людей. «Приключение» удирал уже по меньшей мере четверть часа, и все это время шлюпы были почти пусты. Неужели губернатор Северной Каролины обманул не только его, Неда, приняв от него взятку, но и команду преследователей, сильно сэкономив на ней? Зная местные власти, Нед этому бы совсем не удивился: власти этой дикой земли тоже были дикие, почти такие же дикие, как и пираты. </p><p>Он отдал приказ разворачиваться и дать бортовой залп картечью. Боковым зрением он увидел встревоженный взгляд Джонни, но тот не рискнул говорить — на людях они были командиром и подчиненным. У Джонни не было подзорной трубы, он не мог видеть преследователей так, как видел их Нед. И не время было объясняться.</p><p>Несколько человек на втором шлюпе упали убитыми. Сколько там осталось живых? Двое-трое? </p><p>Над «Приключением» взвился черный флаг с дьяволом, пронзающим сердце — флаг, при виде которого у многих кровь стыла в жилах. </p><p>Они подошли к первому шлюпу, забросав его гранатами. Палуба наполнилась дымом и грохотом, начинка гранат, состоящая из гвоздей и свинцовой дроби, разлеталась, сметая тех немногих, что были на ее пути. Нед удовлетворенно оглядел результат, когда дым рассеялся, и первым спрыгнул на вражескую палубу. </p><p>Он сразу метнулся к оставшемуся невредимым капитану, офицеру с бледным лицом и длинным и узкими, изгибавшимися так, будто они складывались в ехидную улыбочку, губами. Едва увидев этот рот, Нед почему-то сразу понял, что долго его не забудет. И только когда эти губы сложились в настоящую улыбку, сообразил: засада! На палубу высыпали новые враги. Должно быть, все это время они прятались под ней. И их было гораздо больше, чем его пиратов. </p><p>Нед быстро оглянулся — отступать было поздно, пытаясь пробиться на свой корабль, они только потеряют драгоценные минуты. Офицер разрядил в него свой пистолет, но это было ничего — пуля попала в кирасу под одеждой. Это было даже хорошо — теперь офицер <a>не сможет выстрелить вновь</a>. Нед ударил его саблей, тот отбил удар. Нед знал, что этот продержится недолго — против огромного Неда, ветерана всевозможных схваток, такому долго не устоять. Но врагов вокруг было слишком много, они наседали на него и его людей. Сзади охнул Джонни, и Нед проклял свое пьяное безрассудство, но он уже ничем не мог помочь — его самого окружили со всех сторон. </p><p>Нед знал, что получил уже с десяток ударов и не все пришлись по кирасе, но чувствовал, что  все еще может действовать. На секунду ему показалось, что он неуязвим, будто удары не могут причинить ему вреда. Потом он вспомнил, что люди, бывает, некоторое время двигаются и рубят даже со снесенной напрочь головой и подумал — а может, у него тоже уже нет головы? Может, он  уже убит, просто, как и они, еще не чувствует этого? И захохотал. Если он уже покойник, значит, подарок судьбы то, что мертвый он все еще может забрать кое-кого с собой. То-то эти рожи вокруг удивятся! Хохоча, он, оттолкнув кого-то, ударил проклятого офицера, до которого ему все это время мешали добраться — почувствовал, как сабля вошла в мягкое. Ненавистное лицо с ехидными губами исчезло. На Неда набросилось еще несколько человек, он разбил чей-то череп абордажным топором, а потом, уже совсем не заботясь о своей жизни, просто бил, стараясь задеть как можно больше врагов. В его голове истончался, будто растворяясь в тумане, трактир с яркой вывеской. Наконец, когда на теле Неда было уже больше двадцати пяти ранений, кто-то из матросов сумел запрыгнуть ему на спину. Нед упал. Последней его мыслью было, что королева Анна все-таки сумела ему отомстить...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>